Once
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: She says it only happened once, but will it continue? Emily and Hotch centric, please, i like feedback. Ensures domestic violence!
1. Chapter 1

Emily sped through another red light on her way out of town. It was the last time, it had to be. It wasn't her fault, she told herself. Not her fault, not her fault…

There was a loud, blare from a horn behind her, making her check her rearview mirror. She quickly turned into a gas station and got out of her car. She fixed her shoe as she checked her phone. Five new messages, all from the same person. She mentally cursed herself as she stuck her phone back into her pocket. She looked up as she heard her name being called. Was that…

"JJ?"

The blond smiled as she made her way over to Emily. They hugged in front of the store, as Will filled the car with gas. "What are you doing here?"

Emily shrugged. "Getting gas."

"Why here?"

"Why not here?"

"Em, you live all the way across town. What are you doing all the way over here?"

Emily put on a smile for her friend. "I was off to see my mother, and this is the gas station I pulled into. That a problem?"

JJ frowned at her friend's tone. "Em, I didn't mean any offence by it."

Emily was already shaking her head with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just kind of… about to go over the edge, I guess you could say."

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looked down to see the caller ID. Billy. Emily gulped, not noticing that JJ saw it until her arm was touched. She looked up to see a frowning JJ. "Hun, it's your boyfriend. Are you going to answer?"

"Of course."

Emily picked up the phone and slowly brought it to her ear. "Hey Billy."

"Emily, where did you go? I came out of the bathroom and you were gone."

Emily cringed at her boyfriend's tone, which again, didn't go unnoticed by her friend that was still standing beside her. "Well, you mentioned before that you wanted some pizza, so I went out to get some."

"How long ago?"

"What?"

"How long ago did you go out, Emily?"

Emily gulped. "Um, right after our… conversation."

"Pizza doesn't take that long to pick up Emily! That was thirty minutes ago! You get back to this apartment now, with or without a pizza. We have some talking to do."

Emily nodded vigorously against the phone in her hand. "Of course, I'm coming now. Bye."

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"You do not hang up until you respectfully say it!"

Emily sighed silently as she shared a small smile with JJ. "I love you, honey. I'm coming now, ok?"

"Better." The phone line went dead.

Emily hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket before smiling shyly at JJ. "That was Billy."

"Yeah, I gathered that. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just have to get home."

"But you said you were going to your mother's."

Emily tilted her head. "I did?"

JJ nodded. "You said it was the reason you were all the way out here."

Emily's eyes widened as she nodded. "Of course! What I meant was I was… coming back, from my mom's. Yeah, so, now I'm heading home."

Emily tucked her hair behind her ear, only to have her wrist grabbed by JJ. She quickly got it out of her friend's grasp and hissed at the pain. "Emily, what happened?"

"It's nothing. Just a bruise."

"Emily, the thing is huge!"

Emily gave her friend a grimace. "I said it was nothing. Alright?"

JJ gave a sympathetic smile as she nodded her head. "Alright. Em, I'm sorry if-"

"I gotta go."

Emily began making her way to her car, only to be called by JJ. She turned and shook her head. "What is it JJ?"

"Emily you're limping."

Emily shook her head as she opened her car door. "It's nothing. I'll see you later JJ."

"But Em-"

"Bye JJ."

JJ watched as Emily shoved her key into the ignition and looked into her rearview mirror. She was wiping her eyes, before she quickly drove off down the street. Something was definitely wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch watched as his son came running towards him. He smiled and picked him up, before setting him on the counter. "Ok buddy, so is it time for pancakes, or do you wanna watch cartoons first?"

"Pancakes!"

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Ok, wanna help me make them?"

Jack nodded vigorously, causing Hotch to laugh. "Alright, well go and wash your hands, then we'll get started. Alright?"

"Awight!"

Jack ran down the hallway and Hotch took a bowl down from a cabinet. He set it on the counter, just as the phone rang. He ran to the living room and picked it up, before going back to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hotch, it's JJ."

"Hey JJ. Aren't you and Will driving Henry somewhere today?"

"Well we were going to, but then we bumped into Emily."

Hotch looked up from the counter, his smile lost. "Emily? Our Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Why was she on your side of town?"

"I have no clue. I asked her and she said she was on her way to her mother's, but then she talked to Billy on the phone and said she was getting a pizza then running home."

"Billy? Emily's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Hotch smacked his hand against the counter before wiping it down his face. "I never liked him."

"Uh, Hotch… What does that have to do with anything?"

"Um, nothing. Was anything else wrong with her?"

"She had a bruise on her wrist and backed away when I touched it. She was also limping on the way back to her car. Hotch, something is wrong with her and I'm worried."

"Don't worry JJ, I'll talk to her. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Hotch."

They disconnected the call just as Jack came running back into the room. He jumped up and down by his father's side, making Hotch smile. "Hey buddy, I have an idea."

Twenty minutes later, they were getting out of the car and walking into the entrance of Emily's apartment building. Hotch and Jack made their way to Emily's door. Hotch balanced the pancakes in one hand as he knocked on her door with the other. There were some sounds on the other side of the door that he couldn't quite make out, but the door soon swung open, causing a breeze to flow by him.

"Hotch, why are you here?"

He smiled gently at his younger agent and held out the pancakes. He saw her smile at him and take the pancakes. "Why the pancakes?"

"Well we thought you'd like them."

"We?"

Jack popped out behind his father and jumped onto Emily's legs. Her surprised face turned into a faint smile as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey Jack."

"Hi Emmy!"

She looked up at Hotch and gave a grimace. "You both really shouldn't be here right now. Especially Jack."

Hotch tilted his head as he looked at her and gave a small scowl as he looked into the apartment. "Why shouldn't we be here, Em?"

She gave him a look with sad eyes before a hand dropped onto her shoulder. She whipped her head around and let out a breath when Billy's face appeared. "Emily, who's this?"

"Um, Billy you know Hotch. This is his son, Jack."

Billy nodded as he bent down and smiled at Jack. "Hi Jack. It's nice to meet you, buddy."

Jack, who was hiding behind Emily's leg, quietly poked his head out before gently waving at Billy. "Hi Mister Billy."

Billy smiled before standing back up and wrapping his arms around Emily's waist. "So, you brought pancakes. How sweet of a supervisor."

Hotch watched Emily's face tense as she still held Jack against her leg. Hotch nodded. "Well, a co-worker called and said Emily would like some TLC from a friend about now."

"What for?"

"They didn't say."

Emily looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Hotch. "Well, thanks for the pancakes Hotch. It was really sweet of you."

Hotch nodded and tried to reach for Jack's hand, but he stayed attached to Emily's leg. "I wanna stay with Emmy, daddy! Please, I'll be good I pwomise!"

Hotch looked at Emily who was already shaking her head with sad eyes, but Billy's told another story. Billy grabbed Jack's hand, only to receive a smile from the young boy. "Go make yourself at home, kiddo."

Jack smiled and ran into the living room, while Billy took the pancakes from Emily's hand and looked at Hotch. "Well, thanks for coming over. We'll take good care of him and Emily will call when you can pick him up. Sound good?"

Hotch nodded slowly before looking at Emily. "Sure. That's ok."

Emily gave a small, sympathetic smile as she shut the door. Hotch stood there for a moment before walking down the steps of the building and back out to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily set the pancakes her supervisor had made her on her counter before looking up into the living room. Billy was sitting on the couch next to Jack. Jack was poking a pillow in his lap and laughing along with something Billy had said. Emily ran a hand through her hair and exhaled a long breath before putting on a smile and walking into the living room. She knelt beside a smiling Jack and rubbed his arm. "So baby, how was school yesterday?"

Jack smiled without looking up from the pillow he found so interesting. "Me and Becca both had cwackers fow a snack and then me and Jamie played on the swings. Ms. Hart gaveded me-"

"It's gave, honey."

Jack looked at her sympathetic smile and nodded. "She gave me candy 'cause I did good on a test!"

Emily nodded and smiled as she raked her fingers through the small boy's hair. He, again, found interest in the pillow he was holding, while Emily looked up at Billy. He was glaring down at her with his hazel eyes. The light eyes gave her dark thoughts as she remembered the night before.

She quickly snapped out of her trance when she remembered the pancakes. "Jack, do you want some of the pancakes you made for me? They look really yummy."

"Yes pwease!"

Emily smiled as she told him to go and get one. He ran into the kitchen, leaving Billy and Emily. Emily began to stand, but was pulled against Billy's chest. His grasp on her wrists was tight as she struggled, but he brought his face down to hers. "You're good."

Emily's scared eyes looked into his. "Good with what?"

"Kids."

She nodded slightly. "Well, thanks. People have said that-"

"Don't talk!"

Emily's eyes shut as he shook her, and she whimpered. She opened her eyes again to see his soften. "Billy?"

"Emily I'm sorry."

She quickly shook her head. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it."

He let her wrists go as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Are you sure? I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Emily putting her hand on his cheek. He looked at her to see a tear running down her cheek, but she shook her head. "It's ok, I promise."

He gave her a kiss before bringing her into a hug. "It won't happen again."

Emily nodded against his neck as she put a hand on the back of his head to calm him down. It wouldn't happen again. It wouldn't…


	4. Review Competition Thingy

Emily wiped her eyes as she moved into the kitchen. She smiled as she leaned against the counter, watching Jack sitting at the table with a pancake in his hand. "Honey, do you want a plate for your pancake? Maybe some milk and syrup?"

Jack jumped up and down in his seat excitedly. "Yes pwease!"

Emily laughed as Jack bit down on his pancake as she went to a cabinet and pulled down a plate. She covered half of it with maple syrup before setting it down before Jack.

She put a glass of milk on the table before she sat down across from Jack, smiling as he used his fork to cut his pancake. Emily turned as something landed on her shoulder, to see Billy smiling down at her. She squeezed his hand as he sat down beside her at the table. "So Jack, what do you want to do today?"

Jack looked quizzically at Billy. "Pway with Emmy! That's why I asked daddy to stay."

Emily smiled at the boy before turning to Billy. "What do you want to do with him?"

He shrugged. "Play games, I guess. I've never been around kids a lot, but they like board games right?"

Emily laughed as she nodded. "Yes. Kids like board games."

"Em'ly?"

Emily and Billy both looked over to Jack, who was playing with the leftover syrup from his pancake. "What is it baby?"

Emily smiled as Jack licked his finger. "Why are they called board games? Do I gotta be bored to play it?"

Billy laughed while Emily stood up and took Jack's plate to the sink. "Jack, I think they're called board games because you play them on a playing board."

Jack tilted his head after sipping his milk. He wiped his milk mustache before itching his head. "Billy, why are you here with Em'ly? Only family and friend come into the home, not strangers, so you gotta know Em'ly."

Billy smiled at the boy's innocence. "I am a friend of Emily's."

"Really?"

Billy nodded as Emily stood next to Jack's chair. "Honey, go wash your hands and then we can find something to do. Alright?"

Jack jumped off of his chair and raced up the stairs to the bathroom. Emily was washing the glass Jack had drank out of when two arms encircled her waist. She smiled to herself as Billy laid his chin on her shoulder. "I'm dealing with hot water, what are you doing?"

Emily smiled against his girlfriend's neck as she turned off the water and put the glass back into the cabinet. She turned in his arms so their chests were pressed together and her back was against the sink. "I'm going to kiss you now." He smiled as Emily laughed and nodded. "Go right ahead."

….. … …..

Ok, so there's a sweet side to our Billy… but of course we all know that it's not there for long. Review and give me ideas for my next chapter. Whichever I think is the best, I'll use. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack hoped down the stairs and landed in the living room. He smiled at his accomplishment before turning and looking into the kitchen to see Emily pinned against the sink by Billy. Jack quickly ran over to the kitchen and pointed at Billy. "Ew!"

Billy and Emily quickly broke apart and looked over to Jack. Emily smiled, but hid her head in Billy's neck while Billy began to laugh. "Sorry, Jack."

Jack nodded and put his hand down. "Can we watch TV!"

Emily nodded and pushed Billy off of her. "Of course we can. Go and find a movie, ok?"

Jack scampered into the living room, leaving Emily and Billy in the kitchen. Emily began to walk away, but quickly turned when a hand grabbed her arm. "Billy?"

Billy walked up to her and put his face near hers. "You know… movies get me really, turned on." He began to kiss his way down her neck, but Emily quickly pulled away, only to be backed into the wall. "Billy stop."

He shook his head as he squeezed her arms. "Why?"

"There's a five year old in the other room, now stop it!"

Billy quickly pulled her to him, only to push her back into the wall. She let out a yelp, and hit the ground with a thud, only to hear a small scream and footsteps. "Miss Em'ly!"

Emily looked up from her spot on the floor to see Billy approaching Jack. Her head had broken her fall, making her now hold her hand to the side of her head as she tried to stand.

"Jack, have you ever been hit?"

"No, my daddy said it's bad. And you're mean! You hit Miss Em'ly!"

Billy shook his head and looked down at Emily, who was struggling to stand. "She fell."

"No!"

"Yes Jack, she did."

"No! I saw you, you're a liar!"

Billy slowly stepped forward, causing Jack to back up, and trip over the carpet. He fell with a "thump" onto the floor, before looking up at Billy. "Meanie!"

Billy's face went to steal as he reached down for Jack, but then fell to the floor with a thud. Jack looked up to see Emily, one hand going back to her head, the other dropping a vase to the floor. She gestured for him to go to her, and he ran right into her arms.

"Are you ok?"

Jack nodded against her neck, and she sighed.

"Let's go and see your daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch looked up from his file when a knock came on his door. He put his pen down before standing from the couch and looking out the peephole. What he saw did not please him. From what he could see, Emily's hair was slightly mused, as Jack began to poke it. She gently tried to pull her hands away and she turned her head to smile at him, showing blood on the side of her head. She began hoisting him higher on her hip as Hotch opened the door.

Emily let out a breath and a wary smile when she saw Hotch open his door. She didn't even get a word in when he pulled her and Jack both into the apartment and locked the door behind them. She turned to see him punching in the alarm before turning to her. "What happened?"

She shook her head slightly as Jack wrapped his arms around her neck. "Nothing happened to him. He just fell onto his but after tripping over the carpet, nothing big."

Hotch quickly took his son and sent him to play in his room. When Jack was gone, Hotch put Emily's hair behind her ear and examined the small cut near her temple, before looking down into her eyes, that seemed to hold gallons of water at the moment. "What happened to you, Emily?"

Emily closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting a couple tears fall down her cheeks. "He hit me."

Hotch nodded his head, and ran his fingers across her cheek, making her open her eyes. He wiped a couple of falling tears and nodded so she could see. "I kind of figured that."

"Jack wanted to watch a movie and I went to help him find one, but Billy pulled me back and tried to kiss me… he slammed me against the wall and I fell to the ground." Emily's words were hard to hear over her sobs. Hotch pulled her against his chest and held her tight as she flooded his shirt and chest with her tears. Only a moment later, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Emily?"

Emily shook her head and straightened her shoulders, trying her best to look political, but not doing a good job of hiding the sadness and fear on her face. "I'm sorry, that was completely unprofessional."

"Emily, it's alright-"

"No!"

Hotch stepped back slightly and nodded his head. "I'm sorry if-"

"I have to go."

Hotch watched as Emily began for the door, but he quickly moved in front of her and blocked her from the door. Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, wincing when she grazed the cut on her head. "Hotch, please move."

"No."

Emily looked up at him with fierce eyes. "Move out of the way."

Hotch shook his head. "Where are you gonna go?"

"Home."

"Back to Billy?"

Emily involuntarily winced at the sound of his name, but quickly shook it off. "It's where I live… I need to go."

"Why do you need to go?"

Emily looked down at her feet quickly before looking back at Hotch, new tears forming in her eyes. "He'll kill me if I don't."

Hotch pulled her in for another hug, one she quickly relaxed into. She clutched his chest as she sobbed, before looking up at him. "I don't know where to go."

"Stay here."

Emily was already shaking her head. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't intrude on you and your son."

"Because why?"

Emily just slowly shook her head before chocking back a sob. "I just can't."

Hotch shook his head before taking her purse and slipping her jacket off of her. He hung both on the coat rack, before he led her over to the couch. Emily smiled slightly at him as she sat down. "Thank you Hotch."

Hotch smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch sat up in his bed from a restless sleep. He had offered it up to Emily, but she refused, repeatedly. She was currently sleeping on the couch outside, the TV still on, he assumed, hearing the faint sounds of music and talking. He stood from his bed and slipped on a shirt before walking out of his room.

When he got to the living room, he saw Emily pacing the living room floor, currently wearing a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. She was biting the tip of her right thumb, while her left hand was glued to her hip.

"Emily?"

Her head immediately shot up and she turned to him, her tears now present. "Emily, why are you crying?"

She lazily shrugged her shoulders and gave a weak, watery smile. "I'm… I'm scared, Hotch. I don't want him to find me. And I really don't want him to come here to traumatize your son even more."

Hotch shook his head and made his way over to her as he watched her try and choke back a sob. He watched as she tried to back away from his hug, but he took her into his arms without much effort. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso as he rubbed her back and ran a hand down her hair. As she sobbed, Hotch hugged her tighter and kissed her head, trying to soothe her without words. When she pulled back, he looked down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She pointed to his shirt and hid a laugh. "I made a wet spot in your shirt."

Hotch looked down and smile back at a giggling Emily. "I'm sure it'll come out. You ok now?"

Emily nodded slightly and gave him a small smile. "A little. Thank you."

Hotch gave her another small hug before sitting her down on the couch. "I'm going to stay out here with you, ok?"

He sighed as immediately shook her head, but sat down next to her. "Emily-"

"No Hotch, I'm ok, really. I refused your bed for a reason, so you could stay there. There's no reason for you to stay out here."

"There is one reason, Emily."

She shook her head but looked at him. "What's that?"

"I want to protect you, keep you safe. And I especially don't want you to cry in my presence."

She nodded lamely. "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, Emily. I didn't mean you weren't allowed to. I meant I don't like seeing you sad."

Emily looked up at him with sad eyes. She looked from his eyes to his lips repeatedly, before he leaned in. She held a gasp as she hesitantly leaned a little closer, but backed away at a banging against the front door. Hotch immediately pulled her back against his chest as she cringed. "Who is that?"

Hotch began to answer but was cut off by a yell from the other side of the door. "Emily! I know you're in there, get out here. NOW!"

Emily turned in Hotch's arms with frightened eyes. "It's Billy."


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch stared up at the door, seeing it bulge slightly from the pounding on the other side. He looked down to a crying Emily, her body shaking. "Emily, I want you to go into Jack's room and stay there until I come and get you. Ok?"

"No, no, no. I'm not leaving you out here with him."

Hotch shook his head and helped her up, bringing her down the hallway. "Hotch stop it!"

"Emily!"

Emily looked up at her boss and began crying again, her hands plastered to his chest. "I don't want him to hurt you. Please just tell him I'm not here."

Hotch pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head before opening Jack's door. "It'll be ok. Alright? Just go in here and sleep with Jack. I'm not letting him hurt you again, Emily."

…

..

.

..

…

Billy smiled to himself as the door began to open, but scowled at the man who appeared. "Where's Emily?"

Hotch shook his head, holding the door open just a crack, hiding the rest of the apartment from Billy's view. "I have no idea. Shouldn't you know?"

"Apparently I don't. But I sure as hell know that you know where she is. So you tell me, or your son will be woken. And may I say, not in a pleasant way Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch's eyes hardened as Billy's grin grew. "You're going nowhere near my son, Billy. Get away from my house and leave Emily alone."

"She's there I know she is!"

"Why would she even come here?"

"Because you're fucking her!"

Hotch's eyes grew wide as he flung the door open, showing Billy his clenching fists. "Get away from me, my son, my house and my subordinate. I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night to hear this bullshit."

Just as Hotch began to close the door, he was pushed inside, and fell into his coffee table.

Billy grinned wickedly as he slammed the door shut, and grabbing Hotch by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me where she is."

"Go to hell."

That won Hotch a blow to the stomach, causing him to wince as he was pulled to his feet. Billy's face invaded his, the smell of alcohol wafting his nose. "Are you really protecting her?"

Hotch nodded before gaining his breath back, pushing Billy off of him. "I will protect anyone I love, especially from people like you."

"Meaning?"

"An arrogant, conceded, abusive jackass!"

Billy shook his head before charging at Hotch, knocking him to the floor.

Emily quietly stepped out of Jack's room, leaving the sleeping boy alone. She walked into the living room, and her eyes immediately widened as ran over to the two men. "Billy stop it! Get off of him, please!"

Billy stood, dragging a coughing Hotch up with him. "Tell her what you said to me, bud."

Hotch landed a punch to Billy's jaw, causing him to stumble back. "What I told you? I told you to leave and go to hell!"

Emily held Billy back when he made a move to charge back at Hotch. "Billy please stop it."

"Why are you here?"

She shook her head, pain rushing through her arms as he grabbed a hold of it. "I came to drop Jack off."

"You should have been home by now!"

Emily's eyes widened in fear as she nodded her head. "I know Billy, and I'm so-"

"Don't say another word Emily."

Both Emily and Billy turned their attention to Hotch, who grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her out of Billy's grasp. He held her head against his chest as she grabbed onto his hips. "Billy I think you should leave."

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Emily shook her head as Billy tried to grab for her. "Please Billy, just leave me alone. I wanna stay with Hotch."

Billy grabbed Emily's arm, but didn't try pulling her. "You're my girlfriend, and you're coming home with me."

"Please Billy-"

"COME WITH ME."

Hotch shoved Billy towards the door, his back slamming into it. "Maybe you didn't hear her, but I did. She wants you out, and so do I. So why don't you go and pull on some cat tails, whatever you do when you're alone."


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE EVERYONE! Remember to vote for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The link is on ilovetvalot's profile page. And pretty please remember, voting for me couldn't hurt! With all my love and support - Meg

…

Emily let out a cry as Billy was shoved out of the apartment. She held onto Hotch after he blocked the door with a small table and she immediately relaxed as his arms went around her shoulders.

Hotch kissed Emily's head of hair as she cried against his chest, leaving another wet spot. He gently cooed in her ear as her sobs quieted, and she slowly looked up to him, her lips caressing the side of his jaw. "Thank you, Aaron."

Before he could reply, her tone of husk having a toll on the little man down south, there was a small voice that made it's presence in the hallway not seven feet away.

"Daddy?"

Emily and Hotch immediately jumped apart, looking to the young boy. Emily felt her hands tug nervously on the hem of her t-shirt as she sent the small child a small smile, her eyes wide and complexion slightly flushed. "Hey Jack. What are you doing up, buddy?"

Jack made his way over to Emily, his feet padding on the wooden floor, and wrapped his arms around her legs. She bent down quickly and wiped the hair off of Jack's forehead, kissing his softly. "What is it, sweetie?"

"You've been crying, Em'ly."

Emily gave the boy a sympathetic smile as she nodded and ran her nimble fingers through the boy's blond hair. "You know what, I won't lie. Yes, sweetie, I've been crying. But, I'm not crying anymore cause everything is so much better. For now, anyway." She watched as the young boy nodded, and she gave a breathy chuckle as Jack wiped a tear from her cheek. The young boy gave a soft smile before kissing just below her chin.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Jack smiled wide and nodded before throwing his arms around the older woman's neck. He snuck his nose into the crook of her neck before breathing deeply, feeling her arms wrap tightly around his waist, and her soft lips hit his hair. "Goodnight, Em'ly. I love you."

Emily felt more tears prick the corners of her eyes as she felt Jack's mouth touch against her neck, and she smiled into his hair. "I love you too, baby." She stood him in front of her with his eyes locked on hers. "Get a goodnight's rest, ok?"

The small blond boy smiled and nodded before running into his father's arms. "Goodnight daddy!"

Hotch grinned and kissed his son's forehead before setting him back down. "Night, bud. Go and jump into bed, ok? I'll come in to read you another story."

"Ok!"

Once Jack was back in his room, the door shut tight, Hotch found himself gathering the younger brunette in his arms, kissing every visible portion of skin she had on her neck and face.

Emily giggled, letting out a silent moan as his quickly touched her pulse point. "Hotch, what are you doing?"

Hotch let out a sigh as he kissed her forehead, before wrapping his arms tight around Emily's neck, feeling his muscles clench so hard it was painful. He ran his fingers through her dark locks as her fingers crumpled the back of his t-shirt. "I'm so glad you're ok. I never want to see you hurt, Emily."

The younger woman nodded against his chest, breathing in his scent before she looked up at him, giving him a watery smile. "Thank you. For letting me stay here while Billy's at his place or mine, who knows. For telling him off and throwing him out. For everything." She felt her heart speed up as his dark eyes looked down to hers. "It was very brave, and I am so grateful."

Hotch bent down and pressed his lips to hers, sucking in her gasp. As she slowly responded moving her soft lips over his, he bit her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and letting his tongue play with the bite mark.

Emily felt dazed as Hotch separated their lips, and her eyes quickly opened to see the compassion he held in his eyes. "Oh, Aaro-"

"Daddy!"

Both Emily and Hotch looked to the hallway before they spread apart.

Hotch shook his head before kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Emily bit her lip and nodded, watching him smile down at her before running down the hall to his son's room. She quickly plopped herself down onto the couch, and bit her finger, not being able to hold back the smile that spread across her face.


End file.
